boardgamefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
碰撞機器人
}} Ricochet Robot is a puzzle board game for 2 or more people, designed by Alex Randolph, in which the playing pieces (robots) must be moved to selected locations in as few moves as possible, working within strict limitations on robots' movements. skill = }}''''''''' ]，遊戲棋子（機器人）必須盡可能少地移動到選定位置，嚴格限制機器人的移動。 The game was first published in Germany in 1999 as ''Rasende Roboter.該遊戲於1999年首次在德國出版，作為“Rasende Roboter”'。 An English version was published by Rio Grande Games.英語版由Rio Grande Games出版。 '' Gameplay The board consists of four double-sided quarters, each with a hole in a corner; '' '' 遊戲玩法 董事會由四個雙面宿舍組成，每個宿舍角都有一個洞; these corners meet in the middle of the board, where a plastic piece with four stubs holds them in place.Board quarters can be permuted and flipped over to give 96 different board arrangements.這些角落在板的中間相遇，其中一個帶有四個短截線的塑料件將它們固定到位。板上的四分之一可以是[組合＃排列而不重複置換]並翻轉以提供96種不同的板佈置。 There are also 17 chips, 16 with a symbol on a colored background and one multicolored corresponding exactly to a field on the board.還有17個芯片，16個在彩色背景上有一個符號，一個多彩多姿，與電路板上的一個字段完全對應。 At the beginning of play, four colored robots (also matching the colored fields) are placed randomly on the board and one of the chips is turned over.在遊戲開始時，將四個彩色機器人（也匹配彩色區域）隨機地放置在板上，並且翻轉其中一個芯片。 The object of the game is to bring the robot of the correct colour to the field indicated on the overturned chip using as few moves as possible.遊戲的目的是使用盡可能少的移動將正確顏色的機器人帶到翻轉芯片上指示的區域。 Any of the robots can be moved horizontally or vertically, and they do not stop until they reach an obstacle — either a wall or another robot.任何機器人都可以水平或垂直移動，直到它們到達障礙物時才會停止 - 無論是牆壁還是其他機器人。 As soon as one of the players has found a solution, they state the total number of moves for all of the robots used and start a timer.一旦其中一個玩家找到了解決方案，他們就會說明所有機器人的移動總數並啟動計時器。 Then every player has the chance to state the number of moves for their solution until the time runs out.然後每個玩家都有機會說明他們的解決方案的移動次數，直到時間用完為止。 After that, the player who stated the lowest number of moves shows their solution.之後，表示最低移動次數的玩家會顯示他們的解決方案。 If they correctly demonstrate a solution in the stated number of moves or less, they earn the chip.如果他們在規定的移動次數或更少的時間內正確地展示了解決方案，他們就可以獲得籌碼。 If not, the player with the next higher number may try, and so on;如果沒有，那麼下一個更高號碼的玩家可以嘗試，依此類推; then a new chip is turned over and a new round begins.然後翻新新芯片並開始新一輪。 After all 17 chips have been used up, the player with the most chips wins the game.在所有17個籌碼用完之後，擁有最多籌碼的玩家贏得了比賽。 '' '' Problem-solving implications Because of Ricochet Robot's game structure and complex problem solving techniques, it has been the subject of academic study. '' '' 解決問題的意義 由於Ricochet Robot的遊戲結構和復雜的問題解決技術，它一直是學術研究的主題。 The study, argues that Ricochet Robot is a good game to analyze problem solving techniques of humans and computers. Although Ricochet Robot has an initially exponential increase in complexity, it is solvable by polynomial time algorithms.該研究認為，Ricochet Robot是一款分析人類和計算機解決問題技術的好遊戲。 雖然Ricochet Robot的複雜性最初呈指數增長，但它可以通過多項式時間算法來解決。 This is because the number of possible positions is greatly limited by the relatively low number of robots (four or five) and so an efficient algorithm may search through all possible positions.這是因為可能位置的數量受到相對較少數量的機器人（四個或五個）的極大限制，因此有效的算法可以搜索所有可能的位置。 '' '' Editions Three editions were published by Rio Grande Games. '' '' 版本 ''Rio Grande Games發布了三個版本。 The first edition was called ''Ricochet Robot'' (without the s).第一版被稱為Ricochet Robot（沒有s）。 It was identical to the original 'Rasende Roboter.它與最初的Rasende Roboter相同。'' This edition was replaced by the 3rd edition.此版本已被第3版所取代。 The second edition, called 'Ricochet Robots' (also known as the blue version, because of the blue box), contained one more robot (a black robot) and adds 45 degrees walls on the boards, which complicates the game.第二版，稱為Ricochet Robots'（也稱為藍色版本，因為藍色框），還包含一個機器人（一個黑色機器人），並在板上增加了45度牆，這使遊戲變得複雜。 The boards of the 2nd and original/3rd editions are compatible and can be mixed up.第2版和原版/第3版的主板兼容，可以混合使用。 This edition is out of print at the moment.此版本目前已絕版。 The third edition is still called Ricochet Robots, but is the same as the original except it adds an extra silver robot.第三版仍被稱為''Ricochet Robots'，但它與原版相同，只是它增加了一個額外的銀色機器人。'' '' '' Variations 54 game variations (different rules) using the silver robot have been added by players. '' '' References '' '' External links * *''Ricochet Robots'' webpage at Rio Grande Games *Independent review of Ricochet Robots *ricochetrobots.com daily online competition *DriftingDroids yet another Ricochet Robots solver program [[ '' 變奏 使用銀色機器人的54種遊戲變化（不同的規則）已被玩家添加。 '' '' References '' '' 外部鏈接 * * Robots''在Rio Grande Games *的網頁上[ http://www.io.com/~beckerdo/games/reviews/RicochetRobotReview.html獨立評論]Ricochet Robots* ricochetrobots.com每日在線競賽* DriftingDroids另一個Ricochet機器人解決方案類別：1999年推出的棋盤遊戲 類別：抽象策略遊戲 [類別：板模塊板遊戲]] 類別：亞歷克斯倫道夫遊戲 類別：里奧格蘭德遊戲 '''' Category:Robot games類別：機器人遊戲]] '' Category:Board games introduced in 1999 Category:Abstract strategy games Category:Board games with a modular board Category:Alex Randolph games Category:Rio Grande Games games